films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Double Teething Troubles
Double Teething Troubles is the twelfth episode of the fifth season and the one hundred and sixteenth episode of the series. In this episode, Derek, a malfunctioning Diesel, causes more trouble than he is worth for Bill and Ben. Plot Bill and Ben argue over who has rights to some trucks nearby, and, despite BoCo's warnings, derail each other at the points. The Fat Controller decides to send a Diesel to help them, but the Diesel, Derek, is new and has problems with his cooling system, as seen after he breaks down on Gordon's Hill. The news soon spreads, and Percy, who misunderstands Thomas when he mentions Derek has teething troubles, tells the horrified twins the Diesel has a toothache. The next day, Derek arrives and helps the twins with a long train of China Clay trucks. However, Derek's engine overheats, and he stops. Bill and Ben pull him and the trucks and Derek is sent to the works. Bill and Ben apologize to BoCo for being rude and they and Duck talk about teething troubles all night long. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Duck *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Sir Topham Hatt *Derek (debut; not named) *S. C. Ruffey (possible cameo) Locations *Brendam *Anopha Quarry *Gordon's Hill *Sodor China Clay Company (mentioned) Notes *Stock footage from Cranky Bugs is used. *Teething troubles usually occur while steam engines, Diesels, and other machinery are operating for the first time after being constructed or restored to working order. *In Norway, this episode is called "Bill and Ben are Restless". The Italian title is "A Diesel Newbie". The German title is "Teething". In Japan, this episode is called "Let's Do Get Along". In Sweden, it is called, "Twin-Trouble". The Spanish title is "Coexistence Problems". *S. C. Ruffey's face appears on a truck. *Not counting the stock footage cameo in the next episode, Stepney Gets Lost, this is BoCo's last appearance and speaking role to date. *Despite his appearance in the episode, Percy appear in the nameboard sequence at the end of the episode in Japan. Errors *A grey cord can be seen in Bill's cab when he's in the shed at the end. *This is said that Bill and Ben heard an unfamiliar whistle (Derek's), but Diesels have horns. *In the first close-up of BoCo, his front wheels are derailed. *During the first night scene in the shed, a grey cord can be seen stretching along Bill's side. *When Percy leaves Thomas, Thomas' eyes are wonky. *The train next Thomas passes by him twice. *A rare picture from The Ultimate Diesel Guide shows Derek smiling after he overheats. *BoCo has Daisy's fourth season horn sound. US Home Video Releases Transcript Gallery DoubleTeethingTroublestitlecard.png|UK title card DoubleTeethingTroublesUStitlecard.png|US title card DoubleTeethingTroublesUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card DoubleTeethingTroublesSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card CrankyBugs50.png|Stock footage DoubleTeethingTroubles.jpg|Deleted scene DoubleTeethingTroubles1.png|The Quarry DoubleTeethingTroubles2.png|BoCo DoubleTeethingTroubles3.png DoubleTeethingTroubles4.png DoubleTeethingTroubles5.png DoubleTeethingTroubles6.png DoubleTeethingTroubles7.png DoubleTeethingTroubles8.png|Derek DoubleTeethingTroubles9.png|Derek and BoCo DoubleTeethingTroubles10.png|Percy and Thomas DoubleTeethingTroubles11.png|Bill, Ben, and Percy DoubleTeethingTroubles12.png|Bill, Duck, and Ben DoubleTeethingTroubles13.png DoubleTeethingTroubles14.png DoubleTeethingTroubles15.png|Sir Topham Hatt, BoCo, Bill, Ben, and Duck DoubleTeethingTroubles16.png|BoCo and Bill DoubleTeethingTroubles17.png DoubleTeethingTroubles18.jpg|Deleted scene DoubleTeethingTroubles19.png DoubleTeethingTroubles20.png|Ben DoubleTeethingTroubles21.png|Bill DoubleTeethingTroubles22.jpg DoubleTeethingTroubles23.jpg|Deleted scene DoubleTeethingTroubles24.png DoubleTeethingTroubles25.png DoubleTeethingTroubles26.png DoubleTeethingTroubles27.png DoubleTeethingTroubles28.png DoubleTeethingTroubles29.png DoubleTeethingTroubles30.png|Sir Topham Hatt DoubleTeethingTroubles31.png DoubleTeethingTroubles32.png DoubleTeethingTroubles33.png DoubleTeethingTroubles34.png DoubleTeethingTroubles35.png DoubleTeethingTroubles36.png DoubleTeethingTroubles37.png|Thomas DoubleTeethingTroubles38.png|Percy DoubleTeethingTroubles39.png DoubleTeethingTroubles40.png DoubleTeethingTroubles41.png|Bill and Ben's manager DoubleTeethingTroubles42.png DoubleTeethingTroubles43.png|Duck DoubleTeethingTroubles44.png DoubleTeethingTroubles45.png DoubleTeethingTroubles46.png|Bill, Ben and Derek DoubleTeethingTroubles47.png DoubleTeethingTroubles48.png DoubleTeethingTroubles49.png DoubleTeethingTroubles50.png DoubleTeethingTroubles51.png DoubleTeethingTroubles52.png DoubleTeethingTroubles53.png DoubleTeethingTroubles54.png DoubleTeethingTroubles55.png DoubleTeethingTroubles56.jpg DoubleTeethingTroubles57.jpg DoubleTeethingTroubles57.png DoubleTeethingTroubles58.png DoubleTeethingTroubles59.png DoubleTeethingTroubles60.png DoubleTeethingTroubles61.png DoubleTeethingTroubles62.png DoubleTeethingTroubles63.png DoubleTeethingTroubles64.png DoubleTeethingTroubles65.png DoubleTeethingTroubles66.png DoubleTeethingTroubles67.png DoubleTeethingTroubles68.png DoubleTeethingTroubles69.png DoubleTeethingTroubles70.png DoubleTeethingTroubles71.png DoubleTeethingTroubles72.png DoubleTeethingTroubles73.png DoubleTeethingTroubles74.png DoubleTeethingTroubles75.png DoubleTeethingTroubles76.png DoubleTeethingTroubles77.png DoubleTeethingTroubles78.png DoubleTeethingTroubles79.png DoubleTeethingTroubles80.png DoubleTeethingTroubles81.png DoubleTeethingTroubles82.png DoubleTeethingTroubles83.png DoubleTeethingTroubles84.png DoubleTeethingTroubles85.png DoubleTeethingTroubles86.png DoubleTeethingTroubles87.png DoubleTeethingTroubles88.png DoubleTeethingTroubles89.png DoubleTeethingTroubles90.jpg|Deleted scene DoubleTeethingTroubles91.jpg DoubleTeethingTroubles92.jpg Watch Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Henry To The Rescue And Other Thomas Adventures (1999, US) Category:Henry To The Rescue And Other Thomas Adventures (September 14, 1999) Full Category:Emily's New Coaches And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Emily's New Coaches And Other Thomas Adventures (March 16, 2004) Full Category:Double Teething Troubles And Other Thomas Adventures (2006, US) Category:Double Teething Troubles And Other Thomas Adventures (August 29, 2006) Full Category:Troublesome Twins (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Twins (September 18, 2007) Full